


The Tribe Drabble

by swordznsorcery



Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordznsorcery/pseuds/swordznsorcery
Summary: For 100 Words, prompt: #012: Quote II:"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart." ~ Haruki Murakami





	

Vegetable soup. He could taste it; taste tomato and lentils, and feel the rough chunks of home-grown beans and zucchini. A recipe his mother had dreamed up, when he had first turned vegetarian. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the smell of the kitchen that day. Bread cooking, his brother's feet, their father's beer freshly poured. Back then he had avoided people, preferring his own company. Now there was only him left, and the memories of before tortured as much as they comforted. He longed for such daydreams to leave him, as fiercely as he hoped they never would.


End file.
